The Things We Notice
by M14Mouse
Summary: Fran watches the twins and wonders.
1. Little Things

The Things We Notice: Little Things

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Today, Luan noticed something about his brother.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Sibling Love Theme: 31. Skinned Knees

Today, Luan noticed something.

He was watching Bro with his new students. Nothing he hadn't done before. But today, it hit him. His bro was a good teacher. It was nothing to write home about but he just noticed it. He put away in his head and planned to tease his bro about it later. He watched as Bro patched up one of his new students…Lisa…Lauren? Dude, he needed to get them nametags. The little girl had skinned her knees when she fell down during practice. His other new student was standing there…looking worried. Bro mumbled something and it caused the two little girls to giggle.

He grinned. He was totally different than Lily and Casey.

Lily and Casey took a ton of students in hopes to find a diamond in the rough. In their hand full of students, they hoped to dust off the rock and coal to show off their shine. They had their coyotes, their snakes, their leopards.

Bro didn't take students. They came to him. A little lost…and little nervous…a little disappointed that they weren't a leopard or a fox. They weren't diamonds in the rough. They were the jade pieces, the marble...the opals. They were the hippos, the beavers...the mockingbirds... They were so different that no one knew what to do with them...expect Bro.

It always amazed him that his bro really didn't care about that. First words out of his mouth when one of his students complained…which they always do.

"You are one of the select few who can channel and interact with your animal spirit. It is because it isn't as strong as a leopard or as swift as a fox? It doesn't mean you shouldn't be proud of it. It has its own gifts and you should learn to use it wisely."

Dude…that is what happens when bro gets a hold of a psychology book.

He took each student as different as they are and he made them shine. They weren't as pretty as the diamonds...but damn it, you are going to notice them too. How they took pride in their animal spirits and themselves. Dude, they were practically glowing when they talked about their animal spirits. If anyone had any problem with that, they had to deal with bro.

And despite all of the sarcasm…the mile wide wall of toughness….miles of running he put them though…. the tears….the bruises…the 5 am wake up calls, his students saw what not many people saw. His bro has a kindness streak a mile wide. They saw it when he sent them away to get themselves fix up when they were hurt. They saw it when they play waterball dodge ball in the summer and snowball fights in the winter. They saw it when he defended them in front of other students and even other Masters.

They saw it when bro smiled just a little bit at the fact that they just beat the crap out of a kid's coyote animal spirit. It was the same kid that said that hippos are harmless. Obviously, this kid didn't see Animal Planet.

But they saw it everyday…every moment….in the little things that he did.

And in return, they loved him for it.

End.

Next Chapter: Green


	2. Green

The Things We Notice: Green

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo decided that if Lu was a power ranger…he would be a green.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sibling Love Theme: 48. Hand-Me-Downs

Today, Theo thought of something.

It wasn't earth shaking thought but it was fairly amusing.

If Luan was a power ranger, he would have been green. He didn't make this conclusion after five minutes. No, he really thought about it. He went over the colors carefully.

Red

His brother could lead a band…but could he lead a team? Each red had unknown quality to them. His brother could be bossy and annoying but he was sure that came with the whole big brother thing. He wasn't quite sure if Lu could lead a team. In all honesty, he really thought another color would be better than red for him.

Blue

As much as he loved his brother, no way is he sharing clothes again. It just no….Just no. And people have enough trouble telling them apart. Dear spirits, he is having flashbacks from his childhood already. He was pretty sure that Lu didn't want to revisit them either. Beside, his brother wasn't a blue. It just didn't fit. He couldn't imagine it in his head. He just moved on to the next color…for sanity's sake.

Yellow

Interesting enough, this one was hard since he did met Chip and Dustin. They are…unique…very unique. Lu could fit in with them with ease. But something told him that it wouldn't be the color for him. It just something he sense…or saw. He didn't know which anymore. Uh…he felt a headache coming on. Next color…

Pink.

BAHHAHAHA….Just…HAHA! It would give him enough ammo for the rest of his life. No matter what his brother said or did later. Oh, yes….by default, he should choose pink. But since he was such a kind brother, he won't think about it again.

Hehe….

Purple…Black

These colors always confused him. He knew some of the black rangers wore purple. He heard of blacks are the Jack of All Trades type of ranger…which made sense to him. It fit RJ to the tee. But black and purple wouldn't fit Lu at all. He just couldn't see it.

Silver…Gold…White

That wouldn't work either. Lu doesn't have any mysterious aura about him. The Silvers…the Golds…the Whites were hard to place. He knew his brother inside and out. He knew the powers could change a person. He saw it in himself…his friends…every ranger he met. These colors…no.

That leaded him to Green.

He was humorous, intelligent…when he wasn't burning down the kitchen, loyal, he treasured his friendships, hard headed…extremely, stubborn…in other words…a perfect green. It was a mixture of the qualities that make a good yellow and a good blue.

It fitted his brother like a glove.

"Bro? Are you in la-la land over there?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and grinned at his brother.

"Green."

"Excuse me?"

"You are a Green."

He grinned at his brother's confused look.

Some days, it really good to be a twin.

End of Green

Next Chapter: Chicken Pox

A/N: More drabbles on the twins. I need to write something….maybe….XD Anyway, enjoy! Read and Review if you wish.


	3. Chicken Pox

The Things We Notice: Chicken Pox

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Luan is sick and his brother has to take care of him.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sibling Love Theme: 33. Chicken Pox

"Bro…I itch."

"That happens when you have chicken poxes."

"HAHA…very funny. Why aren't you covered in red dots?"

"Because I am special and I got it the first week at the temple."

"Bro…that sucked."

"You have no idea."

Luan reached over and scratched his arm again. Theo instantly hit his arm.

"Dude! That hurt."

"Then stop itching."

"I can't stop itching."

"Then I won't stop hitting you."

"You are enjoying my suffering."

"No…not really. You whine when you are sick."

"And you are a big grump."

"Nothing new there."

Then his bro disappeared from the room and returned with oven mitts.

"Dude…you aren't."

"Yes…I am."

"BRO!....BRO! Stop it!" He said as bro forced those damn mitts on his hands. He felt like a mummy.

"It will stop you from scratching."

"You said that about the pink stuff."

"You kept rubbing off the lotion."

"So? It is better than being Mr. Oven Man."

"…."

"Bro…no smirking."

"I can't help myself. You make it so easy sometimes."

"You are a pain in the ass."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment, bro."

"I know."

"Bro…where are you going now?"

"You need some medicine."

"It is better not be that stuff taste like butt."

"…."

"Bro, just because your back is turn, doesn't mean I can't see your smirking face."

His bro didn't answer as he disappeared again. He was sooo smirking. A few minutes later, his bro returned with a tray. He set the tray in front of him.

"Bro…tea? Don't tell me…RJ made it."

"Fine, I won't tell you RJ made it."

"You are sooo not funny."

"I am not trying to be. Now take your medicine and drink your tea."

"I hate tea. It makes me sleepy."

"That is the point. Rest is important part of recovery. Think of this way…the sooner you get better…the sooner you go back to staring at your new girlfriend. Just remember that she is Lily's student and Lily likes her students with no broken hearts."

"Bro…she isn't my girlfriend. We like to hang out."

Bro just smiled like he knew something. He hated that grin sometimes.

"Whatever you say, brother. Now drink."

He eyed the tea and the little medicine cup like it was poison. He took the little cup of medicine and down it. He made a face.

"Bro…it tastes like butt."

"Nice to know…Now drink your tea."

"I don't want to."

"And you call yourself the oldest."

"Oldest has nothing to do with crappy tea."

"Stop whining and drink the tea."

"I'm not whining…"

"Yes, you are."

"Not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine…I am going to drink the tea…Just to prove you wrong."

"…Joy…"

He took the cup of tea and took a slip. It wasn't too bad. RJ wasn't trying to kill him. He continued to drink his tea then he yawned softly. Dude, he never got knocked out this fast. He wondered if RJ drugged the tea. Once he was done, he set down the tea. Bro moved the tray away. He folded his legs into Indian style and did his floating trick…thing. No fair. He wanted to do the floating thing. He yawned again.

"Bro, no fair."

Bro chuckled.

"Go to sleep."

"Don't wan…want to."

"Uh huh…"

"Bro?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you call me Green?"

He yawned again and laid his head on the pillow.

"Because you are."

He tried to fight sleep. He wanted to hear bro's answer.

"That doesn't make any…sense."

Bro smiled a little.

"I'm Pai Zhaq Master. I get to make no sense what so ever on a regular basic"

He could have sworn he mumbled something. He could never remember it later. He did remember feeling bro's hand on his head and soft whisper of sleep well.

End of Chicken Pox

Next Chapter; A World's View

A/N: I am glad everyone enjoyed my madness and my love for the twins. ^___^ Your reviews and responses always make my day. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	4. A World's View

The Things We Notice: A World's View

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Luan learns there is a down side to being a Pai Zhaq Master.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sibling Love Theme: 32. Blanket Fort

Luan knew something was wrong when he saw a crowd gather outside of the bathroom. Lily and Casey were whispering to each other. RJ looked slightly worried. Where was bro? He felt a tingle run up his spine. Something was wrong. Very wrong. His brother radar went off…even if it was broken for last four years. He fixed it and it working…most of the time, dude.

"Hey, guys…what is wrong?"

They looked at each other.

"Okay…better question…where is my bro?"

Again…another look.

"Theo is a little sick."

"Okay…. Then move."

Everyone gave him a look.

"What?" Lily said.

"I am not dumb, Lil. You guys are more nervous than a bunch of fangirls at an anime convention. Something is wrong with my bro. He is in the bathroom for a reason. So, you can move and I get lock pick the lock….or you can tell me what going on. For the record, I am still going to lock pick the lock and check on my bro. So, it is the matter of telling me now or later."

The look they gave him was priceless. Dude, he wished he had a camera.

"It is complicated and hard to explain. Master Swoop will be here shortly," RJ said.

Okay…from his experience, that wasn't a good thing.

"Why is Master Swoop coming?"

Okay…the looking has got to stop before he did something.

"Master Swoop will help process what Theo saw."

"What did he see?"

RJ took a deep breathe and sighed.

"Not sure…but from his reaction, it wasn't good."

Wonderful…he frowned for a moment. Everyone was being so unhelpful. Screw this. He pushed the group out of the way. He knocked on the door.

"Bro! Let me in!"

Nothing.

"Lu…." Lily's voice said softly. He shook his head and banged on the door.

"BRO!"

Again…no answer. Bro would have complained or something. He tested the handle. The thing was open all along?

Dude….not good at all. Bro would have lock the door. He opened the door and slipped in. He locked the door behind him. He didn't see his bro at first until he looked beside the toilet. Bro was curled up next to the toilet. His heart dropped into stomach. His bro looked like crap. Bro's head was pressed against the floor. His fingers were digging into his hair. He wondered if he should ask what he saw. He had thoughts of going back outside and dragging Master Swoop here himself.

A second later, he tossed that thought aside. He lowered himself down to the floor and folded his legs.

"You remember the time that we built a fort in the bathroom because the storm ruined our camping trip into the backyard. It was seriously awesome fort…with a blankets and everything. And we nearly caught the blanket on fire when we tried roasting marshmallows by candle. We told each horror stories…mostly involving Aunt Eva. Bro, she was scary. I think we had nightmares…no, YOU have nightmares. I was perfectly fine."

He heard a faint snort...but continued on.

"I remembered the time we use a fort as a decoy to sneak to the store. Bro, we sooo pissed off the babysitter. Score one for Team Martin."

He heard another grumble.

"Anddddd…there was the time that we turn our living room until a giant fort. Mom and Dad were about to kill us…or be amused by us…I wasn't sure which. By the way, you need to call mom. She wants to know when you are going to visit."

He heard a slight wincing sound. He grinned softly before he continued.

"There was the time, we turned the car into a fort. Uncle Joe wasn't happy about that one…bit. Funny….we did a lot of things that people didn't expect from us. I guess we broke the mold."

He glanced over at his bro. He had uncurled himself slightly. His bro seemed more relax.

"Oh, I forgot the incident at the pool. Bro…one word…shaving cream. The cousins loved that….."

-JFJFJF-

RJ removed his ear from the door and smiled softly.

Sometimes, family has more healing power than medicine or Masters alone.

End of A World's View

Next Chapter: Breaking the Looking Glass

A/N: Go ahead…I know you want too…Awww! XD I am going to explore what Theo saw in next chapter because I am evil. ^___^ Anyway, I am glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Your feedback is always welcome. Read and Review if you wish.


	5. Breaking The Looking Glass

The Things We Notice: Breaking the Looking Glass

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo shouldn't be amused by fact…a girl who is clearly interested in his brother or the fact, that Luan couldn't see the signs if it hit him in the head.

Disclaimer: Honestly, don't own them…wish I did.

Sibling Love Theme: 16. First Love

Theo couldn't decide his brother was an idiot or their mother dropped him on the head when he was a baby.

He was leaning toward the latter choice.

He was amused by the fact that a girl was clearing interested in his brother and the fact, that Luan couldn't see the signs if it hit him in the head.

At least, he would something to watch until the girl gave up or Lu got a clue.

He might to be entertained for awhile.

Right now, he wasn't being entertained. After his little incident, he was stuck on kitchen duty. Why couldn't he develop ability without the mind numbing headaches and seeing things that he wasn't meant to see? Honestly, why couldn't he have super strength or super speed like Casey and Lily?

His brother even agreed.

"Bro…your super powers suck."

"Thanks, Lu…you are wonderful."

"No pro, bro."

"…."

"…."

"Bro?"

"Yes?"

"What do you see?"

He wished he could describe it. He really couldn't. It was like a bad home movie. Sometimes, the images were fast forwarded….sometimes, in rewind. Sometimes, the colors are wrong…sometimes, the images are blurry. Sometimes, it was just colors or just noises.

It was confusing and made his head hurt. RJ and Master Swoop said that is perfectly normal after some more training…he will have better control. Wonderful. He would hate to see what isn't normal by Pai Zhaq standards.

"BRO! I got something to ask you!" His brother said he entered the kitchen.

"No."

"Bro, you didn't know what I was going to ask."

"I have a few ideas."

His brother laughed and then dragged a chair to the work table and took a seat.

"I was wondering if you were up for any group activities."

Lu didn't like the fact that he was stuck back here. He voiced his opinion quite loudly to Master Swoop and RJ. He didn't know if he should grateful or surprise. Casey said that his sisters were the same way.

It just has been…a very long time since his brother done that for him. It is a feeling that he almost forgot about it. It was kind of nice.

"I could try it. What do you have in mind?"

"Me and the crew are playing at this club. Nice and small. I was wondering if you can come. Oh, the exits are clearly marked and everything, bro."

He chuckled softly.

It would be nice to get out JKP but he couldn't help but ask.

"Is Sasha coming?"

"Yes…why?"

He grinned.

"No, dude. There is nothing between me and Sasha."

"One protest too much."

"There isn't!"

"Stop making faces…you are going to make me laugh."

"Bro…for the last time, there is nothing. I never tease you about you and Lily."

"Yes, you did."

"Because there was something between you two?"

"That was different."

"Really?"

"Yes, it is."

"Uh huh…"

"I hate you sometimes, Lu."

"Love you too, bro."

He threw a tomato at Lu, who was lucky enough to duck out of the way.

End of Breaking The Looking Glass

Last Chapter; Understanding The Looking Glass

A/N: :Giggles.:: Anyway, I want to thank all of my reviewers. You guys always rock. ^___^


	6. Understanding the Looking Glass

The Things We Notice: Understanding the Looking Glass

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Fran watches the twins and wonders.

Disclaimer: Don't Own them…me sad.

Sibling love Theme: 1. Sidewalk Chalk.

Fran decided that watching Theo and Luan was like staring through a looking glass. You couldn't really understand one without the other. She remembered when Theo first came to JKP.

He didn't like her.

Or Casey…

Or RJ….

Now, she thought about it….It was more like he didn't trust her or them. After they had a common interest in books, he opened up to her. She would laugh at his odd sense of humor and his odd gestures. She didn't realize until much later that those gestures had meaning.

Luan picked up on them instantly.

She still marveled at their ability to have complete conversations without saying a word. Of course, it was funny when Dominic and Casey made up their conversations. Nine out of ten times they were wrong.

But it was still funny. It did get laugh out of Luan and Theo when she told them. It was even funnier when one of Luan's bandmates called Theo a little muse.

That earned him a dirty look.

In private, she asked him what that meant.

"Simple, Fran. Before his bro came back, Lu's music writing skills were all over the place. Now…dude, he is writing his best music yet," Michael said.

She had to take Michael's word for it. But she did notice that Luan seemed calmer…happier when Theo was in the audience. Luan seemed to know exactly where Theo was even if he wasn't in view. Theo seemed more open…more relax. It was something to marvel at.

She thought RJ put it best….they are feeding off each other energy.

Ying to a Yang.

It made perfect sense.

"You are sure that sidewalk chalk will work the best?"

"It will wash off, dude. I hope."

"If it doesn't…you are paying for the bill."

She smiled when Theo started to laughing at Luan, who hit his brother's shoulder. That only caused him to laugh harder.

She leaned back in her chair and continued to stare through a looking glass.

She knew now you couldn't really understand one without the other.

In many ways, you didn't want too.

End

A/N: This end another twin ficcy. Don't worry…I got another one in the works. It is a sort of AU to Blue Ranger, Twin Danger. It is more based on the Gekiranger version of the episode. It should be fun and a lot of brother bonding. The reason the themes don't match the titles? Simple reason: Sometimes, I don't know what theme I am going to use for the chapter until I am finished. ^__^ Anyway, thanks for the reviews. You guys rock!


End file.
